


Star The Hawk (Sonic 3+Knuckles hack idea)

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Idea for a Sonic 3+Knuckles hack





	

It's Sonic 3 And Knuckles, but hacked.

You play as my OC, Star The Hawk. She is a hard purple and soft yellow, her eyes are a bright gold. Her full name is Wingo Star.

Her gameplay is different from Sonic. Instead of a Spindash, she has the Lightning Dive, a move she can use in the air to dive down at the ground and angle forward to rush forward at high speeds.

While she can glide, like Knuckles, her horizontal air speed is faster, but so is her vertical rate of descent. She can flap in the air while gliding to gain height, and soar over most of the stages she'd normally have trouble with.

Her acceleration on the ground is far slower, but to make the game harder, her speed limit on the ground is increased. Her jump height is boosted significantly, and she can discharge electricity from her body at the tap of a button. She can also rocket forward through the air with the power of lightning, performing a Thunder Dash, though at the cost of ten rings. You can also sacrifice ten rings to perform a Rising Bolt, leaping high into the air and destroying enemies along the way.

Yes, Tails and Knuckles are in this game, and you can use them if you want. Or, you can use Star.


End file.
